Killing the Boredom
by Hawk Mistress
Summary: Leesha Middleton fails to complete an assignment that Jessamine Longbranch gave her. Jessamine is bored so as punishment, Leesha must help her "kill the boredom" Oneshot. Warning: Femslash Jess L.X Leesha M.


A/N: So this was just a random idea I had while re-reading the Warrior Heir. Femslash between Jessamine Longbranch and Alicia Middleton. So if you don't like then don't read! Enjoy! :)

Love,

Hawk Mistress

Jessamine Longbranch stood pacing in front of an annoyed Leesha Middleton. Leesha was seated in a chair in Dr. Longbranch's office; she was watching her leader pace. She had really pissed her off now... not telling Jessamine about Jack Swift's little outburst at the soccer field was a big mistake... and now she was going to pay for it.

"Did I not make your assignment clear?"

"Yes, ma'am you did."

"Then why is it that you didn't do what I asked," Jess said, finally sitting down at her desk with her hands folded.

Leesha didn't have anything to say in response so she just stared at her hands. She felt her leader's thumb on her chin, lifting it up to force her to look Jess in the eye. Leesha's breath caught in her throat... She had never been attracted to Jessamine, she didn't look at women that way, but with her lips being just inches from this desirable woman's she found her mind wandering to things she didn't want to think about.

"Leesha, you know that I don't tolerate failure."

"Yes, Dr. Longbranch," Leesha said trying to look away.

Jess wouldn't let her though.

"You look me in the face when I'm talking to you."

Leesha gulped. She had never seen Jessamine this angry.

"Since you failed your last assignment I'm going to give you another one; a redeeming assignment if you will."

Leesha remained silent and she stiffened as Jessamine's lips brushed her ear.

"Help me kill my boredom," Jessamine whispered lustfully.

Alicia Middleton felt a shiver creep up her spine as Jessamine's lips slid along her cheek. Her brown eyes widened as her leader's lips met hers in a demanding kiss. Leesha's eyes rolled back as her head was tilted back to deepen the kiss. Jess smiled devilishly into the kiss as Leesha moaned into her mouth. Leesha was trying to fight the pleasure that was building but it had been so long she had felt this good. Jess pulled away slightly to give Leesha some air as well as to rip off her lab coat, leaving the surgeon in a button up shirt and a black skirt that stopped just above the knees.

Jessamine straddled Leesha and, with a hand on each side of her face, she pulled the younger wizard into a deep, rough kiss. Jessamine's tongue was practically down Leesha's throat. Leesha was still fighting it but Jessamine wasn't giving her a break, she would go until she got what she wanted... Jess lifted Leesha's shirt from her shoulders and tossed it onto the floor, immediately going back to the kissing frenzy.

Leesha finally gave in... sliding her arms around Jessamine's waist as she thrust her own tongue against her leader's.

"There you go... You're finally giving into me..." Jessamine moaned as she stood up.

She pulled Leesha to her feet only to push down onto the desk, scattering its contents all over the floor. Jess was nearly on top of Leesha as their tongues thrusted and brushed against each other. Leesha began frantically undoing Jess's button up. When she got stuck on a button, Jessamine ripped it free with a hiss of frustration, tossing the shirt to the floor along with her own bra and Leesha's bra came off seconds later. Jessamine stood again and pulled off the younger wizard's pants along with her own skirt.

She completely straddled Leesha now, her lips trailing down Leesha's jaw line to her tender sensitive neck. The surgeon ran her tongue along the carotid artery and then she sucked at it. Leesha moaned loudly, but an even louder moan jumped from her lips when Jess's lips closed around a hard nipple. Leesha's back arched and her as Jessamine's lips and tongue slowly trailed down her stomach. When the surgeon's lips reached her waist, she used her teeth to pull the black lace thong down Leesha's long slim legs.

Jess slowly and agonizingly moved her kisses up. When she reached the inner thigh, she looked up at Leesha's red, flushed face; her dark hair a mess around her head and her eyes clenched tightly shut. She ran her tongue even slower farther up and Leesha's legs parted even farther, practically begging Jessamine to run her tongue along the bundle of nerves between her thighs. Jess smirked then said mockingly, just loud enough for Leesha to hear, "I don't think you really want this..."

"No, I want it. Please, Jessamine," Leesha begged breathlessly.

Without another thought or word Jessamine ran her tongue slowly over Leesha's clit and she got turned on herself just from Leesha's moaning and screaming. She was oh so tempted to touch herself but she held off, knowing that the wait would be worth it... The White Rose leader thrust her tongue in and out. Jessamine's own heart started to race even faster when she felt Leesha's muscles begin to tense up and tighten around her tongue.

"J-Jessamine! I-I'm g-gonna- Agh!"

Alicia Middleton was cut off by her own loud, lustful moan as her finger nails dug so deep into Jessamine's shoulders that it drew blood. Jess got off her knees and straddled Leesha again, kissing her deeply, allowing the young wizard to taste herself. After Leesha had a chance to catch her breath Jessamine moved her lips back to her ear.

"It's my turn... You've got me so turned on right now," Jessamine whispered into Leesha's ear.

Leesha pushed Jessamine onto the floor and straddled her. Her tongue slid into her leader's mouth and her fingers pushed deep between Jess's legs. Jessamine let out a loud moan of her own into Leesha's mouth as she felt her own climax approaching. Leesha moved a little faster than Jess had with her lips. Her lips and tongue replaced her fingers quickly, not even giving Jess the chance to notice the absense. The White Rose leader dug her fingers into the carpet floor as her back arched up. She had reached her climax and and now she was moaning so loudly she be surprised if everyone in the building had gone without hearing it...

Leesha collapsed onto the floor next to Jessamine. They were both panting, their hearts racing. Jess rolled onto her side and pulled Leesha to her for a kiss.

"I do believe you have redeemed yourself, Leesha."

A/N: Hope you liked it! review and let me know :) I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions.


End file.
